<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>sleep tight by isaksforelsket</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24256855">sleep tight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/isaksforelsket/pseuds/isaksforelsket'>isaksforelsket</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SKAM (Norway)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Even, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Childhood Friends, Grinding, Knotting, M/M, Omega Isak, Rimming, Sharing a Bed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:13:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,258</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24256855</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/isaksforelsket/pseuds/isaksforelsket</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Even and Isak are childhood friends, comfortable with each other. But ever since Even had presented as an Alpha he had started to feel different about his best friend. It all changes during a sleepover. </p><p> </p><p>For Skam Week!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>557</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>sleep tight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It wasn’t out of the ordinary for Isak to shuffle off of the bed and simply take his sweatpants off, revealing the panties digging into his plump cheeks as he yawned and bent over, heat rushing to Even’s cheeks as the younger boy grabbed a pair of shorts from the bottom drawer of the dresser while Even tried to put away the laptop without dropping it onto the floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No, it was completely normal. Comfortable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was even normal for Even to stand from the bed covered in far too many pillows and blankets and start to undress, leaving him only in tight boxers clinging to his cock before he grabbed one of the many T-Shirts Isak had stolen away from him on their previous sleepovers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What was out of the ordinary, however, was the mere scent coming from his friend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It didn’t used to be there, that was the thing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ever since Even had gone through a week-long rut and presented as an Alpha a few years ago and his senses had gotten exponentially stronger he hadn’t been able to smell anything from Isak other than the usual lilac shampoo he had been using for years. However, recently he had started to notice things. Things which didn’t quite catch his eye before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew Isak hadn’t presented yet and judging by the fact that most presentations happened at the age of 13, the 16-year-old was destined to be a Beta, no matter how much something deep within Even hated the thought of Isak not being perfectly suited for him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was his Alpha speaking, that’s all it was. His stupid, desperate Alpha that just so happened to get attached to the pretty boy that always remained glued to Even’s side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But that didn’t stop Even himself from thinking if there was still a chance for an Alpha and a Beta to mate, to breed and bond, no matter how rare the pairing was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pushed those thoughts away, however, he didn’t need his own stupidity ruining the best friendship he had ever had; he needed Isak by his side, even if it meant having to keep the desire out of his strong scent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something had been different, though.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His scent sweeter, filled with undertones of vanilla and sugary cookies, laced with just the slightest spicy hint of cinnamon, the smell of his friend almost unbearable to his sensitive nose, his mouth filling with saliva and fangs elongating at the mere thought of biting the boy. He had to stop himself from pushing his nose against the sweet line where his neck met his shoulder and simply breathing in the beautiful notes that had been sticking to his clothes whenever they so much as hugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But now it was right there before him; silky smooth skin on display as Isak took his shirt off, the arch of his back just begging Even to kiss down it until he reached his ass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Isak threw an oversized T-Shirt on, one that looked a lot like the garment that had gone missing from Even’s closet weeks ago, and Even shook out of his stupor, a frown still on his face as he quickly got into the large bed and hid beneath the covers, hoping they would cover up his stupid scent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was of no use, though, he knew they had been sleeping in the same bed since they were kids; gangly legs tangled together and drool covering the pillows as years passed and they grew and reached some sort of distance between them, mostly due to the fact that merely touching Isak’s smooth skin sent Even’s Alpha into a state that could be described as nothing short of feral. And so they made sure to keep to their sides of the bed, even as Isak slid beneath the covers and hummed in pleasure as his back hit the mattress, his foot sliding up Even’s shin as he got comfortable and moved away to the edge of the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Goodnight, Even.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Vanilla; cinammon; home.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Goodnight, Isak.”</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>It was late. That much Even knew. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The room was completely dark, the only light illuminating the poster covered walls being the moonlight shining through the window as Even shuffled and in his sleep-hazed mind tried to figure out why he was even awake at such an hour.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He heard it before he could even feel or understand why Isak was making such a sound in the first place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A whimper. A soft and needy little thing, filled with desperation, forcing Even to inhale sharply.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And that's when it hit him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes shot open as he smelt it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Heat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hadn't ever been around an Omega in heat but he had enough sprays and oils of the scents that he used during his ruts and he could recognise it straight away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But it was better. Stronger. It was <em>his</em> Omega.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly he felt the pressure on his side, a leg thrown over his own and hands clutching his top as Isak pushed his face closer to his neck, to his scent glands, the smaller boy inhaling sharply before letting out a bone-rattling moan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even didn't dare move a muscle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew what Isak was like; shy, flighty, embarrassed by anything and everything and if Even had dared disturb him while he was using his thigh to get off then it was almost certain that Isak would never speak to him again out of pure embarrassment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And so he decided that testing his self-control and staying perfectly still while the moment got engrained into his mind forever was a much more favourable course of action.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was the plan, anyway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Until he inhaled deeply in a desperate attempt to calm himself and he finally smelt the true sign of Isak presenting as an Omega. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The slick.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was as if a switch had flipped inside of him, eyes shooting open as his heart nearly beat out of his chest, his hand tensing where he had it placed around Isak's slim waist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A growl travelled past his lips before he could stop himself and Isak merely whimpered and tilted his head to the side at the sound.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Submitting, allowing Even to sink his teeth into the soft unmarred flesh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fingertips pulling on Isak's sweat covered T-Shirt, Even dragged him in, closer, always closer, and leaned in, nose in Isak's curls as Even breathed in his scent, almost unbearably sweet, but it belonged to his Omega, only he was allowed to smell Isak when he was like this; desperate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"E-Even," Isak whined, his voice shot as he ground against Even's thigh, and that's when Even felt it, the slick covering Isak's shorts, trailing down his inner thighs and covering Even's leg as the boy continued to rub his hard cock against him, chasing his own pleasure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something within Even snapped at the sound. His hands gripped Isak's hips, fingertips digging into his ass as he pulled him in closer, pushing his thigh up higher as he trailed his hand upwards until he was holding onto the back of Isak's neck, drawing him in to his scent glands as Isak shuddered at the scent and moaned while his orgasm wracked through his body, the boy shivering and trembling from the intensity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He couldn't take it, before Isak even stopped cumming Even had flipped him over onto his back, glazed over green eyes brimming with tears and looking up at him through long lashes as Even felt his cock twitch, knot already growing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Even, it-it hurts, he-help me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A growl reverberated through his chest as he gripped Isak's hips, turning him onto his stomach and feeling his fingers tighten around the soft flesh as his eyes settled on the wet patch on Isak's shorts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Immediately, Isak shifted, lifting his hips in the air and arching his back as he pressed his face into the pillow below his head, presenting like a proper Omega.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fuck," He gripped the waistband of Isak's shorts, his mind filled with nothing but lust as he dragged them below Isak's ass. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew Isak was in pain, presenting was always difficult, especially when done at such a late age, and so he knew that Isak must be suffering. He needed to help him, to stick his knot inside of him and pump him full of cum like a good Alpha. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>An Alpha takes care of their Omega, an Alpha makes sure their Omega is safe and happy, and that's exactly what Even was going to do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The moment Isak's ass was revealed, however, any thought other than <em>mine, mine, mine</em> disappeared out of Even's head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And before he knew it, with a whine, he leaned in, lapping over the puckered hole and licking away all the drops of delicious, sweet slick, feeling the way Isak's hole fluttered around his tongue as he pushed it inside, groaning at the taste, at just how tight his Omega was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So good, Isak, such a pretty hole, you taste so fucking good."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Isak merely whimpered at the words, at that point not coherent enough to speak properly. But Even didn't mind, he could tell the boy was feeling good; Isak was pushing his hips back, demanding more, needing more. And his Alpha was more than happy to oblige.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He trailed a fingertip over his rim, picking up the mixture of spit and slick and wetting the digit before slowly pushing it inside into the wet heat of Isak's hole.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Omega keened at the feeling, hips bucking back and legs spreading, knees sliding on the sheets as he arched his back even further than before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's it, present for your Alpha."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His voice was different, raspy and deep and filled with nothing but desire, but he couldn't help it, he couldn't help but let the possessive words slip past his lips as he pushed another finger inside of Isak; there was no need for it, he was an Omega, made for taking cock, his body created for it, he didn't need to stretch him, but the desperation that grew within Isak was far too tempting to reject, he wanted to make him writhe and beg, beg for his knot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Isak was too far gone, the heat making his mind blissfully empty.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shuffling forward, Even pulled his fingers out, lifting his hand and pushing them inside of his mouth, tongue lapping away at the delicious slick covering them, moaning at the taste before he gripped the edge of his T-Shirt, throwing it over his head and down onto the floor before he pushed his hand into his boxers, pulling his cock and balls out and allowing the length to slap at Isak's ass, the Omega starting to whine as he felt the throbbing erection against his oversensitive skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't worry," Even spoke, almost whispering as he leaned closer, wrapping his fingers around his cock and slapping the head against Isak's hole, the Omega clenching and letting out a needy sob as he pushed his ass closer, begging to be filled. "I'll take care of you, baby."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A nearly feral grin took over his expression as he finally placed the tip at the hole, slowly pushing in until the head was finally in, his expression going lax and hands tightening their hold on Isak's plush hips, the boy letting out a moan beneath him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And just as he was about to push in a few more inches, trying to go slowly and make sure he didn't overwhelm his friend, the Omega slipped out of his hold and slammed his hips back, a gasp coming from Even's parted lips as his cock was enveloped fully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fuck," Even rasped, his grip bruising Isak's hips as he moved back and slammed forward, Isak moaning loudly as a shiver trailed through his form. "Perfect, my perfect Omega."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn't hold back, not when Isak was taking his cock so perfectly, hips slamming back and begging for more, harder, faster.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hand trailed over the slope of his back, the skin covered in sweat as Even reached his throat, gripping the back of it as his fingers pressed against his scent glands, the oil coming from them covering the pads as Isak clenched tightly around him, his insides fluttering around his cock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was close. Even could tell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And it didn't take more than two more thrusts before Isak was coming, his small cock spurting ropes of cum onto the sheets as Even gasped at the pressure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So fucking tight, such a tight and wet little pussy. Gonna fucking breed you, fill you up with my cum over and over again and knot you while you beg for more. So fucking good for me, for your Alpha."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Isak trembled at the words, Even's knot catching at his rim until finally, with one final thrust, it sunk inside, Isak's hole clenching around it tightly, almost painfully so as Even came inside of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He vaguely heard Isak moaning at the feeling, his thighs trembling from how long he had been holding himself up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a grunt, Even leaned forward, carefully shifting them until they were laying on their sides.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It would be a while until they could separate, until his knot deflated and the cum started to leak out of his abused hole. The mere thought caused Even's cock to twitch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he had more important things to focus on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Isak was an Omega.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><em>His</em> Omega.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A grin spread across his face as he wrapped an arm around Isak's waist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Go to sleep, baby."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All his.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hello!!! i once talked about this on tumblr with an anon and even before that i had this idea and i decided to write it for this skam week!<br/>hope you guys like it, let me know what you think in the comments hehe !!</p><p>Tumblr: <a>isaksforelsket</a><br/>Twitter:  <a>vandervaltersen</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>